Say My Name
by thecivilunrest
Summary: "Definitely not that one. I like to think that my parents had better taste than that." / / Tim/Cassie, be careful. For angel gidget.


****Fandom:****DCU

****Story Title:****"Say My Name."

****Summary: ****"Definitely not that one. I like to think that my parents had better taste than that."

****Character/Relationship(s):****Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark

****Rating:****K

****Warnings:****It's a post reboot!fic so the character reflect that. At least I hope they do. Also this is probably one of those things where I try to be funny and fail.

****Story Wordcount:****700

****Disclaimer:****I don't own anything recognizable.

****Notes:****This title is awful but I couldn't think of anything else, so. Just sing _say my name, say my name, when no one is around you say baby I love you why the sudden change _in your head like I did and it might make sense. Anyway, I just got the second issue of Teen Titans and, Lobdell issues aside, I really liked it. It made my Tim/Cassie shipper's heart go crazy, with that one line. You guys know what I'm talking about. But this is for **angel_gidget **who requested this a while ago. It just got long-ish for an ask.

_Say My Name_

"Can't you give me just one hint?" Cassie asked, using her most persuasive voice. She'd been told more than once that she could probably convince the queen of England to give up her crown, and she didn't doubt it. She'd "borrowed" cars with little more than a few short words.

And yet, Red Robin was the one person that she hadn't been able to talk into anything. And he had a penis, which usually made a person more susceptible to her charms. But not with Tim. He was a tough nut to crack at best.

He sighed, sounding annoyed, which really wasn't fair because she was letting him sleep on _her _couch. Again.

"I already told you. I can't take the risk of compromise any of my other working relationships. Because, trust me, as soon as you know my name you'll know who they all are too."

Cassie had to admit that kind of stung. Actually, a lot stung. She was used to not being trusted, especially after what happened, but she had just saved this guy's ass today. He could have at least given her _something_, something that meant more than a "thank you". Words are just words, and she knew that better than anyone.

"Fine then," she said. "I'm just going to guess and if you don't tell me then I'm just going to call you whatever I want. You ready?"

"Sure."

"Okay. David." Red Robin didn't react. "George. Jorge. Bob." He smiled at that one, but nothing else gave him away.

"Definitely not that one. I like to think that my parents had better taste than that."

"Well if it's not Bob..." Cassie continued. This was actually a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. Colin. Angus. Matt. Jacob. Jack. Jim." That name made Red Robin tense up for half a second, if Cassie had blinked then she would have missed in entirely. Hmm...

"Jim," she repeated, but this time he didn't flinch. Figured. "Rim. Limb. Kim. Tim." His eye twitched on the last one, but only slightly. It was enough to make Cassie wonder if she was just imagining if she hit a nerve or if she really had. This guy, he'd give Lady Gaga a run for her money at the world's best poker face.

"We can do this all night," he said, "but I'd really rather not."

Cassie sighed this time. "Fine. I guess I'll call you R squared. It'd make me sound like less of a douche than calling you Red Robin all of the time."

The corner of Red Robin (R squared)'s mouth twitched. Then he said, "Not really."

He stared at her for a moment like he thought that she was going to get mad, which she honestly contemplated. But then she started laughing. She couldn't help it. He was funny and nice and he'd saved her ass once before. She owed him, really. And he was the only person that went into her creepy house and the only guy that had talked to her since the thing happened. And he was a good guy. Really.

He joined in and she couldn't help but feel comfortable. Happy, even, if she allowed her self that. Really, if she wasn't careful she could fall in love with that boy.


End file.
